powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Turbo Morpher
1= |-| 2= |-| The Turbo Morphers were devices used by the Turbo Team to become Turbo Rangers. Like the Zeonizers the Morpher materializes when needed on the Rangers' wrists. After shouting "Shift into Turbo!" the Rangers insert their Turbo Keys, which were designed based on the wizard Lerigot's mystical key, into the Morpher which is based on a car key holder. Similar to the later Engine Cell chips of Power Rangers RPM, the Turbo Keys appear to be the actual source of power, and are used to activate a number of items as well as the Morphers. The Turbo Morphers were modeled after an automatic transmission gear panel as well a car ignition switch. They were the first Morphers to be activated with special keys, and were bestowed upon the Zeo Rangers when the team was forced to upgrade to Turbo technology. The Turbo Morphers were rendered powerless, once when the Shadow Chromite used their energies to create the Turbo Shadow Rangers, and again when Eltar had fallen to dark forces. Alternative to the Turbo Morphers, the Super Mega Rangers used Legendary Ranger Keys provided by Gosei to assume the corresponding Ranger forms as a Legendary Ranger Mode. Return of the Turbo Powers *In Power Rangers In Space's True Blue To the Rescue episode, Storm Blaster restored Justin’s powers for a time, either recharging his Morpher or providing him with a replacement. *While during the events of Power Rangers Wild Force's 10th Anniversary Episode, Forever Red, T.J. would be seen using his Turbo powers and Morpher once more, although it was not explained how he was able to do so. After Eltar was cleared of evil due to Zordon's energy wave, the Turbo Powers were presumably restored. *In Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel, Kat Hillard would return to use the Pink Turbo Ranger Powers, while fighting an army of Lord Drayven's Robo Rangers, alongside nine other Legendary Rangers, in the 25th Anniversary Episode, Dimensions in Danger . Morphing Sequences The original Turbo Rangers would call out "Shift into Turbo!", activate the Morphers by rotating their wrist to summon it & inserting and turning their keys, then proceed to proclaim the following phrases (Please note that the phrases listed below were only used by the original Turbo Ranger team, and were discarded once the senior Turbo Rangers recruited their replacements). The second team would simply call "Shift into Turbo!". * "Mountain Blaster, Turbo Power!" - Justin * "Desert Thunder, Turbo Power!" - Adam * "Dune Star, Turbo Power!" - Tanya * "Wind Chaser, Turbo Power!" - Katherine * "Red Lightning, Turbo Power!" - Tommy Trivia * The toy version has stickers that are similar to the Accel Changer Gallery Image:PRT Tommy Morphing.jpg|Tommy Oliver Image:PRT T.J. Morphing.jpg|T.J. Johnson Image:PRT Justin Morphing.jpg|Justin Stewart (1) Image:PRT Justin Morphing 2.jpg|Justin Stewart (2) Image:PRT Adam Morphing.jpg|Adam Park Image:PRT Carlos Morphing.jpg|Carlos Vallerte Image:PRT Tanya Morphing.jpg|Tanya Sloan Image:PRT Ashley Morphing.jpg|Ashley Hammond Image:PRT Kat Morphing.jpg|Katherine Hillard Image:PRT Cassie Morphing.jpg|Cassie Chan See Also Category:Turbo Category:Arsenal Category:Morpher Category:MMPR saga morphers Category:Arsenal (Turbo)